Lady Alanna
by green-eyed girl
Summary: Third one is here and I think it sux. It's too short and I can do better. Bear with me on this one. I'll do better next time...
1. Alanna the Lady

Alanna lifted her deep purple eyes

Alanna of Trebond lifted her deep purple eyes to the huge wall before her.Her gruff man-servant, Coram, glanced at her and stifled a laugh.He knew Alanna didn't like to be laughed at.Mithros, he knew that.Once when Cook had been trying (and failing miserably) to teach Alanna to bake, she had spilled an entie bag of glour on herself.Cook had laughed herself silly.The next thing anyone knew everything within 5 feet of Alanna had been singed or burned.By the Goddess above he knew she didn't like to be laughed at. Lady Alanna of Trebond was on her way to Court.To catch herself a husband, the daughters at the convent had said.Hell would freeze over before she did anything of the kind.She rearranged her silk skirts.  
"I feel like a girl." She stated irritably. "Ye are a girl, lass." 

"So?Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I have to act like one." She said rebelliously. 

"Lass stop fighting' what ye are.Ye are what ye are and nothin's gonna change it."Alanna snorted.

"I'll never forgive Thom for not letting me come here."The city wall waas now in sight.Alanna spurred her horse into a gallop wanting to get to the city as soon as possible.Coram sighed and followed.

Once inside, a short stout man who introduced himself as Stephen, led their horses away and called upon another nam to lead them to their rooms.He opeded the door and Alanna peered in.Her room was furnished in pale lavender.She supposed this was Thom's work.

The man who led her to her room left.Coram also had left her.She didn't want to be alone in a strange palace.Suddenly a knock sounded at the door."Come in, it's open," she called.The door opened to reveal not inly Thom, but three other boys.She stared at them.

"This isn't a parade, Thom," she said coldly.The others burst into laugher.

"I didn't believe you, Thom!"

"I told you!"

"She is a firecracker!"

"Feisty, are we?"Alanna looked up at this last comment.The speaker was a tall boy with coal black hair, and sparkling blue eyes.They danced with amusement as he spoke.

"No I am NOT feisty!" she yelled stepping right up close to his face and looking him square in the eye."Why do you ask?" her voice was low and threatening.

"I like her." The boy with black hair said to Thom.

"Why wouldn't you like me?" she asked mockingly.

"Alanna meet the Prince." Said Thom purposely.Alanna could have hit herself.

"Your Majesty," she murmured, curtsying deeply.She remembered her other guests."Please make yourselves at home."The boys burst out laughing again."What?" she demanded."I'm trying to be hospitable." She snapped."The daughters at the convent told me that's what I was to do." She said with deep regret. 

"Why are you so sad about it?"asked a boy with curly chestnut hair and sharp eyes."Because I just am, that's why."The boy looked at the others and cautiously sat down.

"I am not going to bite you," she said calmly.

"Yet, he muttered.Thom bit back a laugh he himself sat down.

"So sister dear, what brings to you the palace?" he asked innocently, knowing the answer.

"Togetahusband." She muttered darkly.

"What was that?" he asked mockingly.

"TO GET A GUSBAND!" she yelled."I'll be damned if I'm going to do that, though." Alanna said, her voice restored after its outburst.The others laughed."The only reason I came was to watch you all fighting and see if I could pick up some things."

"Are you interested in such things?"The dark haired boy asked with a smile."Somehow it would not surprise me in the least."

"Yes I am," she replied bitterly.Alanna shot a look at Thom and continued."I wanted to come here, to the palace."

"But you're a girl!" protested the chestnut boy.

"So?" she countered."I could have cut my hair.I don't know what I would have done about these." She said, gesturing to her breasts."but Iwould have found some way or another to cover my being female up."

Thom looked and dared her with his eyes to go on.She took his challenge."I was the one who suggested the switching.Thom wouldn't have it.He didn't want to come here anymore then I wanted to go to the convent.But he wouldn't switch so now I'm here to catch myself a husband." She concluded gloomily.

"Why was Coram traveling with you? Shouldn't you have a least one female escort?" the black haired boy asked.(not Alex, Raul.)

"Oh that," Alanna said airily."I talked them out of it.That's what they wanted too.But I said that I wouldn't try al all if one of the daughters came with me.So they gave in.Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to explore the palace," she said sweeping out the door. 

The boys all stared at each other for a moment.Thom broke the silence."She's always been like that you know."The others stared at him."It's true.Although, I had better go find her.Knowing Alanna, exploring the palace is her way of saying 'I going to the city.

Alanna waited with bated breath.When she finally saw the four boys leave, she ventured back to her room.Once in it, she found a pair of worn breeches and old blue shirt.Throwing these on she quickly tied her hair back with a leather throng.She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, knowing something wasn't right with her disguise.Her eyes traveled down her body and landed on her chest.She grabbed some bandaging and hastily bound herself.Satisfied with her reflection, Alannna of Trebond set of toward the stables.

Thom, Gary, Rauol, and Jon started towards the stables as well.They strode quickly and confidently and soon reached their destination.Once there, Thom immediately headed to the stall where Alanna had her horse in.He peered inside the stall and, with a feeling of panic in his stomach, saw there was no horse.The others hurried to where Thom was standing wide-eyed and gaping.They too saw the empty stall and turned to look at each other.

"Your can stop looking for that horse, 'cause you're not going to find her." Said a voice from behind them."She and the red headed lad set off for the city about 15 minutes and you lot got here.Matter 'o fact the lad looked a lot like you." They turned to see a stable hand, wasnodding at Thom as he spoke.

Thom gulped."Did the boy you speak of tell you where he was going by chance?" he asked knowing the answer.Alanna never confided in anyone unless she had too.

"Nope.I can tell you one thing though.The way he was riding sure made it look like he was off to meet someone."With these words, he turned and started mucking out a stall.The boys glanced at each other again.A nod was passed around and they all headed towards their own horses.After saddling hastily they met at the front gate, looked at each other once more, and galloped off to Chorus.

Alanna meandered through the streets simply looking.She was staring at a large painting for sale in a window, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.She whirled around, fists raised, ready for a fight.The hand that had tapped her belonged to a young man of around20 she guess.He chuckled seeing her fists."I'm not here to do ye harm youngling.I'm simply making sure you knew how easy it ould be for some people to snatch you purse, whilst you were gazing at yon painting."He held up her purse and placed it gently in her hand."Also that's not the proper way to hold your fists."He rearranged them and when he was done she staed at him in awe.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Do what?"

"To fight of course."

"Las when you love out here as I do, learning to fight is a necessity.I can tell you're a noble, yet I take it your not learning at the palace."

"No," Alanna said bitterly."My father is a scholar.He thinks book-learning is more important then learning to be a knight."

"Oh."

"I have been looking for someone for a long time to teach me to fight in secret, and I seem to have found that someone.." she said looking directly at him.

"Who? Me? Why me?"


	2. The Ball and The Boys

Alright this is chap 2. Do you really like this story? If so, tell me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hold still, please, miss!" Alanna was being fitted for her new dress. There was to be a ball and she had to get a new dress. "I am holding still, she protested.  
"As still as if you've about a dozen mice in your drawers," the seamstress replied dryly. Alanna had to admit that this was the prettiest dress she had ever owned. Yards and yards of light purple silk, contrasting beautifully with her eyes. The dress had a low-neck line trimmed in violet. It was so long that she had to pick it up when she walked. The sleeves were light and loose, like the sleeves of the shirt she wore into the city. It fitted tightly up to her waist, and then gave way to a full bouncy skirt. Alanna got a little spurt of excitement even if she was just trying it on.  
The seamstress gave a designated sigh. "Your free, lass. Just try not to dirty your self too much before the ball." Alanna leapt off the stool and rushed out the door.  
  
  
'Why am I so attracted to her?' The Prince was in am extremely boring meeting on the spring crops. He had a piece of paper on which was supposed to be his notes on the meeting, but instead was covered in pictures of a small, slim, red-headed, purple eyed someone. The drawings were of her in all the outfits Jon could imagine her in. From her winter attire to-(go away all you kids!) almost nude. He would see her again tonight at the ball. He had heard that Lady Alanna had the most beautiful dress. Jon thought she would look fabulous in rags. Especially if the rags were very few...  
Not far away Gary and Raoul were thinking almost the exact same thought as the Prince. Along with every other boy in the palace. For some reason Alanna had taken the male population by storm. They went out of their way to be especially friendly to her. Alanna had not a clue why. She enjoyed having male friends however. The daughters at the convent had not allowed males to enter, unless on very important business.  
At this moment, however, boys were the last things on her mind. She had exactly an hour to get ready. She pulled the dress from where it hangs. She slipped it on, felling excitement growing inside her. She had never liked social occasions, but this seemed like it would be fun. She had the dress on. Alanna looked in the mirror and frowned. Something was missing. She eyed her hair scrutinatly. She brought her hands up and placed all her long copper curls on top of her head. That looked better, but no way could she fix it so it would look nice and also stay put. She rang for the seamstress.  
Exactly 45 minutes later she emerged from her room looking absolutely stunning. Her hair was piled up on her head, (thanks to the seamstress) and just a tint of light purple eye shadow could be seen on her lids. Her lips seemed brighter then usual and there was a tinge of blush in her cheeks. Alanna walked daintily in her little slippers down to the Hall feeling confident.   
The sight that greeted her was certainly not what she had suspected. She guessed that she was well liked but not like this. Almost every young male in the hall has stood up when she walked in. They were now standing with their mouths open, gaping at her. The Prince spotted her as soon as she walked in and hurried down to give her his arm. She took it and left with him in the direction of the Royal Table, with jealous muttering and angry glares following Jonathan.  
"Why are they staring so?" she asked Jon, wondering if her dress was crooked or something like that. He turned to her, his eyes dancing with amusement.  
"Lady Alanna, you look positively stunning." She blushed. After the dinner was over, Jon once again offered his arm this time to dance. She took it and they glided on to the dance floor.  
One of the few feminine talents she had mastered was dancing. Alanna was as graceful as a swan when she was on the dance floor. As Jon held her in his arms, he was surprised. Lady Alanna was irritable and clumsy normally. He looked down at her and was surprised to see that she was smiling up at him.  
"You're surprised I can dance this well?" she said with just a hint of sadness in her unnaturally soft voice. Almost as if she was close to tear. He looked more closely and saw that what ever he had just seen was now going, and she was looking at him with an amused, daring sort of a look.  
As he leaned down close to whisper his answer in her ear, she turned her head to see what was happening in the far corner of the ballroom. As he began to whisper, however, as she whipped her head around to see what was tickling her ear? As she did so, Alanna's lips brushed Jon's. They stood like that for what seemed like hours to Alanna. Jon with sort of a calm excitement in his eyes, and Alanna with rear in hers.  
"Um...right...well...I'm kinda thirsty. How 'bout you?" she said with false cheeriness in her scared voice. Jon stared. "What? She asked angrily.  
"Uh...nothing."  
"So...are you thirsty or not?"  
"Uh-yeah. I am. Lets go." They got their drinks and Alanna wandered of to visit with Thom. Jon watched her thinking. Why had she acted scared like that? Most girls would die to kiss him. He watched her slim body shake with laughter at one of Rauol's dumb jokes. He could see Gary and Raoul watching her with interest; while Thom watched the two with amusement.  
As a new song struck up, he watched Gary ask Alanna to dance. She accepted, curtseying most gracefully, except for the little wobble at the end. He watched Gary sweep her out on the dance floor. He could tell even at a distance that Gary was distinctly surprised at her grace on the floor. Alanna danced with Raoul and a number of other young men.   
On the last dance however, she found herself in the arms of a man she didn't expect at all. She gazed up into George's twinkling hazel eyes, shining with pleasure, as she stared at him dumbstruck.   
"I suppose I should take advantage of you being speechless, seeing as it doesn't happen very often," he said teasingly.  
"George! What are you doing here? There are King's Men all around here! What if they catch you? You never answered me about why you were here, so go on, answer me!"  
"Youngling, I would have answered you if you had given me a chance. I came here to talk to Thom about something. I see I can't say how awful you look in a dress, or it would be the biggest lie I would ever tell in me whole life. You look marvelous, lass."  
"Well thank you...but what are you talking about to Tho-" she was cut off as they switched partners. Alanna found herself once again in the arms of Prince Jonathan.  
"Well...we meet again, Lady Alanna," he said smoothly.  
"Yes...I suppose we do," she replied, rather stiffly, Jon thought. They danced for the remainder of the song, although Alanna was rather rigid in his arms. As soon as the ball had ended, Alanna fled from the room. She ran pell-mell all the way to her rooms. She hurried inside and bolted the door. Staring at the bolt, she turned around and sank onto the floor, breathing hard. She supposed this was from rimming all the , but something inside said different.  
  
Alright folks that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you like this story. It's my first one so be nice. I'll have the next one up as soon as humanly possible.  



	3. Talks

Alright folks this is chap3

Alright folks this is chap3.Personally I think it sux and is too short, but you tell me. Enjoy.

What had Jon been playing?And was it just her, or did George's hands seem to linger on her waist when they had switched?She couldn't help but notice how extremely handsome and gallant Jon had looked in his blue uniform.Or how cute and mischievous George had looked in his court attire.How his hazel eye had seemed to grow brighter had seemed to grow brighter when he saw her.Actually, she thought.Unless I'm mistaken, Jon's seemed to do the same...

Alanna raised a fist and hit herself soundly on the head.I have to stop thinking like this! She thought as she rubbed her sore head.She got up from her position on the floor, and walked to her dresser.She absent-mindedly took out her nightgown and slipped it on over her dress.She walked over to her bed and lay down.As soon as she did so, the nightdress seemed to get rather lumpy.Looking down, Alanna saw sheepishly that she still had her dress on.

She tore off her dress and put on the night one.Just as it had slipped over her head, a light knock sounded on the door.As she was in such a hurry, she yanked on the bottom succeeding in nothing but getting it stuck on her head.She groped her way to the door and searched for the handle.Finding it, she opened the door and by way of greeting, "Would you mind giving me a hand here?"She heard a familiar laugh, and as she tried to place it, the nightdress was pulled down and revealed to her horrific surprise, Prince Jonathan.

Alanna stood staring at him in great astonishment.She didn't realize her mouth was open until Jon, softly chuckling, reached out and closed it gently for her..

"Wha?Jon what are you doing here?" she asked dreading the answer.

"I came to see you."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you Alanna."

What do you need to talk to me about?"

May I come in?I'll tell you then."

"Oh.OH!Of course!Please come in."Jon laughed again and stepped into the warm, lighted room. 

"Alanna I think you know perfectly well what I am her to talk about."

"I haven't the faintest idea," Alanna murmured, her voice shaking.Jon fixed his bright blue eyes on her deep purple.

"Alanna don't try to tell me that you didn't feel the energy between us tonight."

"I felt no such thing."

"Alanna, you are fighting what must be."

"Have you appointed yourself my keeper and caretaker?"

"If that's what I have to be to make you see, then yes."

"Make me see what?"Alanna's temper was coming back in full swing.

"That we were meant to be together, Alanna.Surely you realize that."

"I realize no such thing.You are crazy to think such a thing." 

"Am I?"

"Yes," she said firmly."Now I suggest you remove yourself from my chambers, as I am getting ready for bed."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"NO!"

"In that case, goodnight Lady Alanna."

"Goodnight Prince Jonathan."Jon wined at the sound of his full title coming from her.He got up from his chair by the fire and walked slowly towards the door.He reached out to turn the handle and looked back at her one last time.He then shook his head sadly and walked out closing the door quietly behind him.

As Alanna watched the door, her eyes grew watery and her lips trembled.Though she willed herself not to cry, a long low son emerged from her lips.She slumped in her chair and let the tears come.

Without even thinking about what she was doing, she grabbed her cloak from where it hung and slipped it on over her nightgown.

She dashed out of her rooms and fled down to the stables and quickly mounted her horse.Kicking the horse as hard as she could, she let out a wild scream and set off toward Chorus.The stable hand came rushing down the hayloft ladder where he had been dozing.Blinking sleepily and seeing nothing, he headed back to his much-wanted nap.

Alanna let her mount run until it stopped at the only place she very really went, The Dancing Dove.Rushing inside, she was greeted by loud laughs and catcalls.She only then realized that she was wearing her nightdress and little more.Suddenly to her horror, several men sauntered up to her and started asking her if she was new in the house.Having absolutely no clue what they meant, she nodded mutely to all they said.

Then much to her discomfort, they started to touch her all over.She squirmed and fidgeted, but it didn't do any good.To her great relief the deep baritone of George's voice found it's way to her ears.He himself followed quickly, telling off men the whole way.When he finally reached her, he wrapped his warm and comforting arms around her, cooing and whispering all the time.

"I need to talk to you George, right now."She gasped.

"Alright, we'll go up to my chambers.Now follow me."She did so, with loud hoots and call echoing up the stairs.

Once there, she pored out the whole story to him, while he held her.As she finished, she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry George for bothering you like this, but I just had to tell somebody.I would have told Thom but he was off with Lady Delia, doing something I don't want to know about."

George laughed and said, "I am glad you came to me lass.Things like these are gonna happen now that your older.Say, how old are you?"

"15 almost 16."

"You know, in the city, that's the age when women get married."

How come you don't have a wife?"

"Me?I'm waiting for the right on to come along."

"Well then I reckon you'll be waiting for a long time.I don't think anybody would want to marry you, George Cooper," she said teasingly.

"Oh no? Well I have my eye on some little girl.I'll wait as long as it takes."

"How old is he?"

"15 almost 16."

"Well that's how old I am and I don't to marry for quite some time."

"You don't now?"

"Nope."

We'll see about that, thought George.

Meanwhile...

Prince Jonathan paced his chambers, thinking.I think I have lost her now.I really love Lady Alanna of Trebond.I'm not sure how I survived before she came.The highlight of my day is when Alanna passes me and smiles.The only woman I have ever loved and I jus scared her away.

He finally lay down, exhausted.He turned over in bed and imagined Alanna's small form next to him, and hugged his pillow closely with a small smile on his face. 

Okay...I don't know whether it will be A/J or A/G.You know maybe the two guys would act different if she was a lady.Maybe Jon would appreciate her more and George would over look her, or something like that.Sorry it took me so long to put this up but I did my best.Tell me what you think about her possibilities.Sorry about the spelling errors and stuff like that my spell check is messed up.


End file.
